


"10 Reasons to Love Park Jinyoung" by Jackson Wang

by heros_wings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: Jackson makes a list: 10 Reasons to Love Park Jinyoung(Sort-of sequel to: "'10 Reasons Jackson Wang is an Idiot' by Park Jinyoung")





	"10 Reasons to Love Park Jinyoung" by Jackson Wang

**Author's Note:**

> After two years, I finally gave in.
> 
> Everyone please thank dreams_about_sky who came up with the majority of this list!!

**1\. His Laugh**

Jackson's favorite sound was Jinyoung’s laugh. The almost comical “ _hahaha”_ Yugyeom delighted in teasing him about, the silent laughter that had him throwing his head back and looking at Jackson over the hand covering his mouth...

He loved the chuckle that shook his shoulders and brought out his eye-whiskers, and the embarrassed giggle that sent Jackson’s heart soaring...

He loved it all. Especially when he was the one making Jinyoung laugh.

During a fansign, a fan walked up with her album and jokingly told Jinyoung she was going to marry him. He snorted back a laugh and smiled up at her.

“What makes you think that?” he teased.

Jackson leaned over before the fan could reply. He smiled at her and replied with his cutest voice. “I'm sorry but Jinyoung-ie is mine~”

Jinyoung's head dropped to the table as he laughed.

“Crazy asshole,” he muttered, still grinning as the fan moved down the line.

Jackson caught his eye and grinned back, loving that he was the reason Jinyoung couldn't stop smiling as more fans stepped in front of him.

As the fansign started to wind down, and they stood on the small stage, covered in stickers and headbands, Jackson curled his arm through Jinyoung's.

“Everyone!” he said into the microphone. “Isn't Jinyoung-ie handsome?”

A resounding, “Yes!” echoed through the room.

Jinyoung looked at Jackson, his smile hidden behind his hand. Only Jackson could hear the low, amused chuckle. It felt private — a laugh meant only for him.

“Jinyoung-ah!” he squealed in a high pitched voice. The fans screamed their approval. Jackson squealed dramatically again. “My heart!”

Bambam’s voice echoed through his own microphone, “EW!”

The fans laughed and hollered again. Next to him, Jinyoung smiled, and Jackson felt his heart soar.

 

**2\. His small ways of taking care of others**

Jinyoung didn’t take care of them by handing out water bottles or rounding them all up before a show for a motivational speech. He took care of them in small gestures that were barely noticeable…

It was plucking lint off Yugyeom's suit or flattening a strand of rogue hair at the back of Mark's head. It was detangling the wire of Youngjae’s in-ears, and shutting Jaebum’s bedroom door while he was sleeping because he had been too tired to do it himself. It was arranging their shoes in the entryway so Bambam’s favorite pairs were always easy to get to. It was sitting in _just_ the right spot so Jackson could easily doze off on his shoulder in the van or backstage. Sometimes Jackson wondered if Jinyoung even noticed what he was doing.

His phone vibrated next to him from where he flopped lifelessly on his bed. He had barely slept since arriving in China the previous night, and had just finished a full day of filming, interviews, _and_ a planning meeting for another commercial. And he had to be up in three hours for another full day. Grumpy, he checked his phone to see who was cutting into his precious sleep time.

 _‘My Jinyoung-ie <3’ _showed on the screen.

All the annoyance and exhaustion disappeared as if it had never been there. Rolling over, he quickly opened the message and smiled softly when he read it.

_‘Good night, Sseun-ah.’_

It was short and simple. With no context other than Jinyoung had simply been thinking about him. Sometimes, that was all that he needed.

 

**3\. There’s nothing I can’t tell him**

Sometimes Jackson couldn’t sleep. His mind reeled and he thought about everything — from their antics during a variety show filming, to the fan who cried because she was just happy to see him, to how he shouldn't have eaten so much at dinner because he was dieting again…

He thought about the soft shuffling outside his door as one of the others rummaged around the kitchen for a late night snack. And listened to the soft whir of his fan. He thought about what he would be like in 10 years — if he would be married, if GOT7 would still be doing world tours, if he would still be running himself ragged…

On those nights, he would sigh, roll over, and try to push away the thoughts cluttering his mind. When that didn’t work, he found himself padding across the living room and standing outside Jinyoung’s door. Without hesitation, he cracked it open.

“Jinyoung-ah,” he whispered. In the darkness of the room, Jackson saw Jinyoung shift under his blanket.

“Jackson?” he muttered, his voice thick with sleep.

Jackson entered the room and slid under the covers with Jinyoung as he did on so many other nights since they were trainees. Jinyoung moved to accommodate him without complaint.

Jackson lay in Jinyoung’s bed and talked. The thoughts that cluttered his mind and kept him from sleep, poured out until it was empty again. Jinyoung didn’t say much. He hummed in all the right places and nodded, but he knew all Jackson needed was the comfort of someone listening to everything trapped inside his head — his worries, his fears, his musings about nothing at all.

He told Jinyoung everything. There was nothing he _couldn’t_ tell him. He knew that whatever he said, Jinyoung would understand. He would still smile. Still wrap him up in his favorite hugs. Still laugh at his jokes, and send him stupid, little texts. Because Jinyoung accepted Jackson for everything he was and everything he wasn’t. So he let Jackson climb into bed with him. Let him talk until he finally drifted off, even if that meant getting a few hours less sleep. Because Jinyoung knew Jackson slept best on these nights.

 

**4\. He makes me feel like I can do anything**

Jackson knew exactly what he was good at and what he wasn’t. He knew all of his weaknesses so well, sometimes it was hard to see beyond them. In front of the camera, he could boast and pretend to be confident, because he knew if he failed, it would only add to the entertainment. Once the cameras were off, there was no use in pretending. Laughs and jokes at his failures became unkind and meant to hurt. Comments ceased to be about his humor and instead criticized his talent. Jackson knew this. And so did Jinyoung.

“Why do you read that junk?” Jinyoung sighed, looking over his shoulder.

Jackson had been reading an article about his participation as a rapping coach for a variety show in China. Sure enough, he had scrolled right past the article praising his growth and maturity, and right to the comments section. The worst part about being multilingual was being able to understand the hateful comments in four different languages.

“Maybe they’re right…” he muttered. “It’s not like I’ve been getting much recognition for my rapping to this point.”

With another sigh, Jinyoung reached over and covered Jackson’s phone with his hand. He forced him to lower it.

“Look at me.”

When Jackson refused, Jinyoung moved to the other side of the couch and forced Jackson’s head up.

“Just because you’re not the best at something doesn’t mean you’re not good at it.”

Jackson opened his mouth to argue, but Jinyoung covered it with his hand. His kept his eyes locked with Jackson’s.

 _“Just because you’re not the best at something doesn’t mean you’re not good at it,”_ he repeated more sternly this time. “There is always going to be someone better than you,” his voice softened. “There will always be people who don’t like what you do, but it doesn’t mean you don’t deserve everything you’ve worked for.”

They stared at each other for several long moments. He felt his confidence tentatively begin to rise, as if it wasn’t sure when Jackson would bury it under his insecurities again. Finally, he smiled back.

“Thanks, Jinyoung.”

 

**5\. He trusts me**

Despite the jokes that Jinyoung only gave Jackson that one part in _‘Mayday’_ because he wouldn’t stop asking for it, he knew it was because Jinyoung trusted that he would do well. But it was more than just parts in a song. It was Jinyoung letting him listen to a song first, before he let even Jaebum hear it. It was showing him lyrics he wrote at 2am on a rare night he had trouble sleeping, and asking Jackson what parts were coherent enough to build a song off of. Jinyoung valued his opinion and was the first to take him seriously even when others didn’t.

Jackson still remembered the first time, early in their trainee days, when his Korean was still broken and his opinion was dismissed simply because he couldn’t articulate an idea in an unfamiliar language. They had been discussing their group performance for the monthly evaluation. Mark, as usual, had sat back and let the others argue over song choice and choreography. Jaebum, as usual, was the most opinionated despite his attempts to rein himself in and listen to the others.

“What if we focused on rap this time?” Jinyoung suggested. 

Jackson’s eyes widened. Usually, whoever had evaluations with a foreign trainee, minimized their parts. Even Mark looked shocked and reluctant about Jinyoung’s suggestion. Jaebum glanced between Mark and Jackson, not wanting to hurt their feelings but still hesitating.

Jackson cut in so Jaebum wouldn’t have to say it. “It’s fine we can just do what we usually do…my Korean isn’t good enough anyway,” he tried to laugh but even he knew it sounded empty. He knew _three languages_ , and wished he could just hurry up and learn the fourth.

Jinyoung turned to look at him. Jackson held his breath as they stared at each other.

Without breaking his gaze, Jinyoung said, “I think you’re good enough.”

 

**6\. He makes me feel wanted**

Sometimes Jackson just needed reassurance that he was important to someone. He wanted his presence in their life to mean something. He didn't want to be replaceable. If he suddenly disappeared, he wanted to be missed.

It was the little things that made him feel wanted. It was inviting him to dinner, or a simple text with the words, “this made me think of you.” It was Jinyoung complaining and whining when Jackson sent him photos of a meal he had with Bambam. It was Jinyoung mentioning him during schedules he missed for one reason or another. It was the soft, affectionate way he said, “ _Sseun-ah_.”

Jinyoung made Jackson feel like his existence mattered.

 

**7\. He’s not as serious as he looks**

Jackson remembered meeting Jinyoung for the first time — he was quiet, polite, and held himself in a way that was carefully controlled. He had been lounging on his bed, his nose buried in a book, when Mark brought Jackson in his room to introduce him. He remembered the cool, distant way Jinyoung greeted him — not unfriendly, but entirely too polite to be considered “warm.”

During their first practice session together, Jackson watched as Jinyoung’s focus took over. He smiled a bit and laughed along with the others during their breaks, but when it was time to work, he was relentless. He stopped halfway through a choreography, asked to repeat the same segments over and over, and corrected others when they made mistakes. He did this all with that same, carefully controlled patience and politeness Jackson had seen the first night they met. Vaguely, he wondered if Jinyoung had any fun at all outside of a book…

It didn’t take long for him to realize how wrong he was. While Bambam and Yugyeom would often be at the center of the troublemaking, at the end of all their small, silly pranks, was usually Jinyoung, laughing with his hand over his mouth and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. More than once, Jackson caught him whispering into one of their ears with a glint in his eye and a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips just before Jaebum or another trainee once again ended up on the receiving end of the never-ending mischief during practice.

It was fascinating to watch the polite, serious Jinyoung, breaking out into delighted laughter as one of his jokes took full form in a prank or a teasing one-liner. Jackson decided he had to watch him a little closer to see what _else_ he didn’t know about him…

 

**8\. His pettiness**

Jackson was the kind of person who made sure everyone knew when he had been slighted: that time Mark used the last of his shampoo and didn’t even _thank_ him? He made sure Mark still heard about it at least once a month.

The time Coco ate his precious plant and Youngjae replaced it with one that just _wasn’t the same_.

Or, that time Jinyoung turned down his invitation for sashimi only go to out with Jaebum _just hours later_ after Jackson had gone to bed.

Yeah.

Jackson knew petty. And he was masterful when bringing up every transgression against him in the most public setting. So it was understandable, then, that he could recognize — even admire it — in others.

Whenever Jackson would bring up some wrong Jinyoung did against him, Jinyoung reminded him of all those times Jackson ate dinner without him ( _always_ with Bambam, he would point out). And that time Jinyoung refused to be his partner during their trainee days? Jinyoung just retorted that Jackson had once turned _Jinyoung_ down to pair with Mark instead.

Back and forth they would go, tallying up their grievances against each other. While the other members would roll their eyes, sigh, or try to placate Jackson with some half-hearted apology, Jinyoung’s lips would curl into a smirk and his eyes would light up as if Jackson had just invited him to play his favorite game — one where only they knew the rules. It was a small and silly thing, but it still made Jackson heart leap delightedly whenever he saw that look.

 

**9\. His voice**

“Sseun-ah.”

The way the nickname slipped past Jinyoung’s lips made Jackson’s heart flutter happily in his chest. He loved the sound of Jinyoung saying his name. Loved the softness of the “- _ah_ ” at the end of it. Loved how much affection could be heard when Jinyoung sometimes said, “ _Sseun-ie”_ instead. It felt private. An endearment meant only for him.

He wondered if Jinyoung smiled when he said Jackson’s name because he knew Jackson loved it. Or if there was another reason. He wondered if Jinyoung loved saying his name as much as he loved hearing it...

 

**10\. He Loves Me**

The first time Jackson kissed Jinyoung he felt like he was moving a thousand miles an hour and the only thing that could slow him down was the solid feel of Jinyoung beneath his hand as it tightened around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He let Jinyoung set the slow, agonizing pace, afraid that if he moved too fast, the moment would be gone and disappear forever.

It was Jackson who was the first to break away, breathless, his mind fuzzy as if he was simply part of a vivid dream. Jinyoung looked back at him with the same look he always seemed to reserve just for Jackson — the one that was full of a different kind of love that had nothing to do with being friends or part of GOT7. It was the look captured in wedding photos as two lovers gazed at each other before saying “I do.” It was a look that musicians and poets wrote about. A look that needed no words to be understood. And Jackson understood Jinyoung better than anyone. Just as Jinyoung understood Jackson.

This time, it was Jinyoung who leaned forward. Who pressed their lips together. Who coaxed Jackson’s mouth open and slid their tongues together. It was just as tender as the first, but held more — more certainty, more promises, more of everything they had together but was left unsaid because words weren’t needed.

 _I love you_ was in the small sound that caught in the back of Jinyoung’s throat. It was in the way his fingers curled into the fabric of Jackson’s shirt, and the way he chased Jackson’s lips whenever he drew back for a breath.

 _I love you_ was in every action, every smile, every look Jinyoung reserved just for him.


End file.
